2 Week Drabble War - Morgan Le Fey
by JailyForever
Summary: A collection of 14 Drabbles featuring Morgan Le Fey written for the 2 Week Drabble War on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) using dialogue prompts.
1. Advice ft Hermione

**A/N:**

 **Written as part of a challenge over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Extra Character:** Hermione

 **Prompt:** "Rule number one. Don't ever fall in love with a straight girl." _(Orange is the New Black)_

* * *

Advice

Morgana had been listening to Hermione talking about her difficulties with retaining friendships, and forming romantic relationships, for the last hour and found that she could only provide her with one small piece of advice that she unfortunately had to learn the hard way.

"Rule number one. Don't ever fall in love with a straight girl," Morgan Le Fey instructed her protégé as they walked down the long corridor towards the potions laboratory. "There's nothing worse than that, and I'm talking from experience."

Morgana reflected for a few brief moments on her painful history with her last protégé who had led her up the garden path, and to believe that she had genuine feelings for her, only for her to cruelly steal her latest inventions and pass them off as her own.

Hermione glanced up at the wise and powerful witch from whom she had been learning the finer art of her craft. "Really Morgana?" she asked, wondering if the elder witch could truly understand the difficulties of being a lesbian in this day and age.

"Yes really," she answered smiling fondly down at the younger witch, noticing for the first time that she had the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

No, Morgana thought, she couldn't go there again. She couldn't risk the heartache of falling for yet another student, and certainly not one as bright and promising as Hermione Granger.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	2. Unwanted Attention ft King Arthur

**A/N:**

 **Written as part of a challenge for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Extra Character:** King Arthur

 **Prompt:** "I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow?" / "How about quarter to never?" _(The Vampire Diaries)_

* * *

Unwanted attention

"Hey Morgana," Arthur said cockily as he approached her in the woods. "I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow?"

Morgan Le Fey whipped around and glared at the arrogant king. How someone could be so full of themselves and confident as to think that they could have any woman they wanted was beyond her.

"How about a quarter to never?" Morgana asked rhetorically, narrowing her eyes at younger man, whose attentions were most unwanted.

"Aww come on M, say yes," he whispered as he closed the gap between them. "Have a look at what you're going to miss out on? Unless you want me to show you?"

Without giving her a chance to respond to his outlandish questions, Arthur leaned in to kiss her.

Seeing what the young king was about to do, Morgana stretched her hand out and sent the arsehole flying into the nearest tree.

"Is that any clearer to you?" Morgan Le Fey asked, as Arthur scrambled to his feet, rubbing his head.

"Crystal, you little witch," he said, adjusting his robes before storming off and cursing Morgan Le Fey under his breath.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**_

 _ **All feedback is appreciated**_

 _ **xoxo**_


	3. Not Afraid ft Lord Voldemort

**A/N:**

 **Written as part of a challenge over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Extra Character:** Lord Voldemort

 **Prompt:** "I'm not afraid of you." / "But you really, really should be." _(Once Upon a Time)_

* * *

Not Afraid

"I'm not afraid of you," Morgan whispered as she squared up to the man known to many as the Dark Lord.

She couldn't quite understand what it was about him that terrified people so much. The only thing she could think was that they feared the power he possessed, and Morgana could relate to that. The amount of times she had been shunned by others because of the power she could wield was unbelievable.

"But you really, really should be," the supposedly dark wizard hissed in what she assumed was meant to be a menacing voice.

"Then you clearly have no idea who I am," she said jutting out her jaw, feeling slightly offended.

Voldemort quirked his eyebrow and asked, "Oh and who would that be, little girl?"

"I am not a little girl," she exploded taking a step closer to him, as she felt her face get warmer as a result of her fury.

The wizard took a stride closer to the witch, enjoying how easily she had got wound up. "Could have fooled me," he whispered.

They were toe to toe now, not an inch of space left between them. She could feel the heat coming from his body, and his cool breath on her face.

In that moment all Morgan Le Fey wanted to do was kiss the irritable man, and rather than over think it, she decided to embrace the moment and gave him a peck on the lips.

As she moved away, Voldemort decided he wasn't going to allow that to happen and pulled her in for a searing kiss.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	4. Who's the better cook now? ft Ron

**A/N:**

 **Written as part of a challenge over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Extra Character:** Ron

 **Prompt:** "I am just like my mother. When she is upset, she cooks." _(Criminal Minds)_

* * *

Who's the better cook now?

"I am just like my mother. When she is upset, she cooks," Morgana explained to Ron as she tipped some onions into the stew that she was working on, to take her mind off her father's life threatening illness.

"That's great I love a girl who can cook. Mind you she would have some tough competition from my mother," Ron stated, his mouth literally watering at the thought of tasting one of his mum's fantastic home cooked meals.

Morgana turned on Ron and said, "I could out cook your mother any day of the week. I can do things with ingredients that she couldn't do in her dizziest daydreams."

"Really?" Ron asked, furrowing his eyebrows in disbelief, as the witch plated up the stew.

Yeah really," the witch answered, pushing a fork full of food into his mouth.

Ron felt like his taste buds were having a raging party. It was by far the best food he had tasted in his life.

He struggled to find words to express how much he was enjoying the stew, but he eventually said, "Mmm, this is like an orgasm in my mouth."

Morgana smirked at the young ginger, and gave him a look that said 'I told you so.'

"I'll take that as you conceding that I am by far a better cook than your mother," she smiled.

Ron who was shovelling more of the stew into his mouth could only mumble an unintelligible response in agreement.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is much appreciated**

 **Xoxo**


	5. Defending Nick ft Sir Nicholas

**A/N:**

 **Written for a challenge over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Extra Character:** Sir Nicholas

 **Prompt:** "Don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street." _(Sherlock)_

 **Chocolate Frog:** Gold – Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington – Challenge – Write about Nearly Headless Nick, either alive or as a ghost.

* * *

Defending Nick

"Don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street," Morgana told the wizard. "Just let me do all of the talking and this trial will be over before it has even begun."

Sir Nicholas nodded his head in an agreement, knowing that the powerful and ancient witch was by far his best change of saving his head, but he wished Morgana would at least give him a chance to have his say.

The duo walked up onto the raised platform and took their seats.

"ORDER!" a loud voice rang out, quieting the crowd.

The trial passed by without incident, and Morgana was winning the case hands down for Sir Nicholas, until the judge asked if anyone had any final words and the middle aged wizard rose to his feet.

"I just want to say that I never meant any harm," he stated calmly moving towards the front of the platform and continued on with his speech

Morgana threw her head into her hands. She couldn't listen to this; she had told the bumbling buffoon to keep his mouth shut and now he was ruining all her hard work.

The ancient witch, who looked as though she was still in her mid-twenties, rose to her feet and walked from the stage, effectively putting the rubber stamp on Sir Nick's already signed death warrant.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	6. Her Captive ft Alastor

**A/N:**

 **Written as part of a challenge over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Extra Character:** Alastor Moody;

 **Prompt:** "We need to talk." / "Don't say that. When women say that, everything goes black, and I wake up surrounded by body parts." _(True Blood)_ ;

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver – Alastor Moody – Challenge – Write about Alastor Moody

* * *

Her Captive

"We need to talk," Moraga announced as she fingered her wand whilst she circled her captive – the great and powerful auror, Alastor Moody.

She wondered how it must feel to be the best apprehender of 'dark wizards', and knowing that you have that status to be completely at someone else's mercy. The grizzly auror must be so ashamed of himself

"Don't say that. When women say that, everything goes black, and I wake up surrounded by body parts," the defenceless wizard barked in a gruff voice

"And that is exactly what's going to happen – except it will be your own body parts you'll be surrounded by and you won't ever wake up.," Morgana laughed sharply. "Now where to start? - Incarcerous."

The tough auror suddenly found himself bound tightly with rope, completely defenceless, and no matter how much he fought against his restraints he couldn't get free.

"There's no use trying to get free, my little captive," Mogana cackled, as she began her own brand of unique torture.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	7. Talking From Experience ft Rowena

**A/N:**

 **Written for a challenge over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Extra Character:** Rowena

 **Prompt:** "I ran into [insert name] in the hallway without his/her underwear on. P.S - congratulations." _(Sex & the City)_

 **Chocolate Frog:** Gold - Rowena Ravenclaw – Challenge – Write about Rowena Ravenclaw

* * *

Talking from experience

"I ran into Godric in the hallway without his underwear on. P.S – congratulations," Rowena laughed as she greeted Morgana.

"Oh please, nothing happened with that idiot. He got drunk and fell asleep on top of me before he even got started, so I hid his underwear and trousers for a laugh. You know to make him think twice before he does something like that again," Morgana explained quickly to her friend

Rowena raised her eyebrows at her Morgana's heinous behaviour, and then smiled.

"Aww, that's such a shame, because he would have given you the best night of your life." Rowena said.

"Talking from experience," Morgana asked her friend with a raised eyebrow.

Rowena felt he cheeks grow warm, and averted her eyes from Morgana's as she answered, "I can neither confirm nor deny that anything happened."

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	8. There Are More Important Things ft Baron

**A/N:**

 **Written for a challenge over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Extra Character:** Bloody Baron

 **Prompt:** "[insert name], master of the two-hour female orgasm." _(GTA V)_

 **Chocolate Frog:** Gold – Bloody Baron - Challenge – Write about the Bloody Baron

* * *

There are more important things

"So do you know what I said to them?" the Bloody Baron rambled on. "I told them I'm the Baron, master of the two-hour female orgasm."

The man laughed at his own remark, and looked over at his friend Morgana who was staring off into space.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" he snapped, clicking his fingers in front of the witch's face.

"Yeah, yeah, you're great at giving orgasms, so what?" the bored witch replied, yawning. "There are far more important qualities in a man."

"Such as?" the Baron asked, wondering what could be more important to a female that the ultimate pleasure.

"Well since you asked, I love a man who will take the time to talk to me and listen to what I have to say," Morgana replied, not quite believing she had to spell this out to the ignorant man.

"Where's the fun in that?" the wizard wondered out loud.

"I give up," Morgana muttered, standing up and leaving the room.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**_

 _ **All feedback is much appreciated**_

 _ **xoxo**_


	9. Lost Me When You Mentioned ft Friar

**A/N:**

 **Written for a challenge over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Extra Character:** Fat Friar

 **Prompt** "Alright, well I'm going to go now." / "I'm sorry. Was I not just in the middle of a story?" / "Yeah, but I wasn't really interested in it." _(The Most Popular Girl In School)_

 **Chocolate Frog:** Gold – Fat Friar – Challenge – Write about the Fat Friar

* * *

Lost me when you mentioned...

Morgana yawned, and felt her eyes begin to drop.

Does this man ever shut up about his so-called 'good deeds'? Morgana thought, closing her eyes for a moment.

Her head slipped to the side on her resting hand, and she jolted awake.

"Alright, well I'm going to go now," Morgana announced, standing up from her seat, and heading to the door.

"I'm sorry. Was I not just in the middle of a story?" the pious man asked

Morgana sighed, "Yeah, but I wasn't really interested in it. Quite frankly you lost me the moment you mentioned the word children."

Without waiting to see his reaction, she opened the door and swept out of the room.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	10. Feed The Ducks ft Lily Evans

**A/N:**

 **Written for a challenge over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Extra Character:** Lily Evans

 **Prompt** "I like watching ducks, feeding the ducks. I find ducks very relaxing." _(My Mad Fat Diary)_

 **Chocolate Frog:** Gold - Lily Evans – Challenge – Write about Lily Evans

* * *

Feeding the Ducks

Morgana placed her hand into the small bag of food that she had purchased from the shop just down the road, and pulled a handful of seeds out. She carefully tossed them into the pond, the light breeze scattering them across the pond.

She watched on as the ducks swam quickly towards the food, so caught up in the tranquillity of the scene before her that she didn't hear the approaching feet.

"How come you're out here all alone?"

The voice belonging to Lily Evans made Morgana nearly jump out of her skin. Her hand went to the inside of her robes, and she whipped around, pointing it at the younger witch.

Upon realising that it was her friend, Morgana put her wand away and answered, "I like watching ducks, feeding the ducks. I find ducks very relaxing."

"Can I join you?" the redhead asked, looping her arms through the railing that surrounded the pond.

Morgana shrugged her shoulders, and said, "I suppose so."

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	11. Are You Sure You're Not Satan? ft Armand

**A/N:**

 **Written for a challenge over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Extra Character:** Armand Malfoy

 **Prompt:** "You once told me that calling me 'Satan' was an insult to Satan." / "Well, no one's perfect." _(The Vampire Diaries)_

* * *

Are You Sure You're Not Satan?

"And then, when that good for nothing muggle scum, that is most unfortunately my brother, is finally at my mercy, begging me for his life, I will finally have my revenge," Morgana concluded.

The French wizard who had been listening intently to his guest's plan, clapped his hands together. It was such a diabolical plan, and it truly highlighted just how far she was willing to go to claim her throne.

"Morgana," the middle-aged wizard exclaimed to the exiled witch. "Are you sure you're not Satan?"

Armand Malfoy laughed jovially at his own statement.

"You once told me that calling me 'Satan' was an insult to Satan," Morgana reminded the head of the Malfoy family.

"Well, no one's perfect," the wizard said, shrugging his shoulders. "Except maybe myself."

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	12. Better Than This ft Merlin

**A/N:**

 **Written for a challenge over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Extra Character:** Merlin

 **Prompt:** "You don't know me that well. My angry face and my happy face are the same." _(True Blood)_

 **Gringotts:** Charmed: Season 1 Episode 2 – (Phrase) Personal Gain, (Word) Angel, (Object) Mirror; Said Words - Disclosed

* * *

Better Than This

Merlin paced back and forth in front of Morgana. He couldn't believe what she had done, and worse still, he couldn't quite understand why she seemed to think that he was alright with what she had done.

"You don't know me that well. My angry face and my happy face are the same," Merlin disclosed angrily to his young protégé, "And right now I am furious! How dare you disobey one of my fundamental rules?"

The stubborn witch picked at her fingernails as the older wizard prattled on about how she couldn't go around practising her hexes on muggles, and why using magic to bend others to her will was wrong.

Mogana couldn't understand what was so wrong with doing any of those things. It wasn't as though muggles were important, and what was the point of magic if you couldn't use it to get what you want. Oh yes, that's right – it was 'personal gain' as the old coot liked to put it. Where did he get off lecturing her about that when she knew for a fact that he was no angel himself?

The young witch looked at herself in the mirror behind Merlin. "You're better than this, better than him," she muttered to herself.

With that thought, Morgana turned on her heel and left the rambling old man. She was going to forge her own path in life, and there was nothing the ancient wizard could do to stop her.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	13. Not Letting You Face This Alone ftHelena

**A/N:**

 **Written for a challenge over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Extra Character:** Helena

 **Prompt:** "I don't run from monsters. They run from me." _(Once Upon a Time)_

 **Chocolate Frog:** Gold – Helena Ravenclaw - Challenge – Write about Helena Ravenclaw

 **Gringotts:** Said Words – Stressed, Worried, Vowed

* * *

Not Letting You Face This Alone

"Morgana," the young witch, worried, "You cannot be serious about this. You should be running from those monsters, rather than putting yourself in their line of fire. Surely whatever is in there isn't worth your life." Helena told her indicating towards the cave.

Helena flinched as Morgana gave her friend a furious look.

Not worth her life, Morgana thought, Helena wouldn't be saying that if she only knew what lay deep within the cavern.

"I don't run from monsters. They run from me," Morgana stressed, as she drew her wand out and prepared to enter the dragon's den to retrieve the object that would allow her to gain enough power to overthrow Arthur and his pet wizard Merlin.

"No," Helena screamed as Morgana left her side and entered the cave.

The young witch lingered for a moment on the edge of the cliff, before rushing after her friend.

"If you're serious about doing this, then I'm not going to let you face this alone," Helena vowed as she took out her own wand, and gave her friend a comforting smile.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	14. If I Didn't Want To Kill Him ft Salazar

**A/N:**

 **Written for a challenge over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Extra Character:** Salazar

 **Prompt:** "I'd shag him until there was nothing left, just a pair of glasses and a damp patch." _(My Mad Fat Diary)_

 **Gringotts:** Said words – Admitted, Growled, Retorted; Charmed: Season 1 Episode 2 – (Word) Martini

* * *

If I Didn't Want To Kill Him...

"I'd shag him until there was nothing left, just a pair of glasses and a damp patch," Morgana admitted quietly to the disgraced Founder.

Salazar gave the witch a confused look. "I thought you just said you wanted to murder him. Make your mind up do you want to shag him, or make him a corps? Or, you could combine the two and shag him to death," the wizard suggested, secretly wishing that they could move off the topic of Arthur Pendragon.

"Okay I'll rephrase it," Morgana retorted, taking a sip of water from her martini glass. "I would shag him, if I didn't want to kill him so badly. Are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic," Salazar growled sarcastically, trying to mask his disappointment over Morgana's confession about her physical attraction towards the young king.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


End file.
